


Давно не виделись, здравствуй

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Отношения в перерывах между работой.





	Давно не виделись, здравствуй

Каждая совместная миссия заканчивалась тем, что Слэйд тащил Билла в койку, начиная с третьего чертового раза.

Один и тот же сценарий: они переругивались, пили вместе, говорили, говорили, говорили, — буквально обо всем, и кто бы еще мог подумать, что Слэйду, угрюмому и молчаливому со своими, на самом деле настолько нравится чесать языком, — трахались, а потом Слэйд сбегал.

И. И Билл в курсе, что он вообще первый, с кем Слэйд спал, и что он понятия не имел, как себя вести, и что ему неловко до черта именно от этого, и что дури в голове Слэйда хватит на добрую роту солдат он тоже в курсе. Себя самого привык считать противником бессмысленной жестокости, но набить морду человеку, чья заслуга, что Слэйд вырос таким — считающим насилие абсолютной нормой жизни, панически боящимся самого простого человеческого взаимодействия, Биллу хотелось до зуда в сжатых кулаках.

На четвертый раз стало совсем очевидно: Слэйд планировал бегать от него ближайшую вечность.

— Слэйд.

«Болван».

— Останься.

Слэйд, не глядя в глаза, коротко ответил:

— Я за сигаретами.

Застегнул ремень, натянул футболку и вымелся из номера он с такой скоростью, что Билл готов был ставить — Слэйда он не увидит до следующей совместки.

Когда он вышел из душа, Слэйд дымил в окно.

В пепельнице три затушенных окурка.

— Говорил же: за сигаретами.

***

Перерыв в три месяца, обе ночи, что провели вместе — Слэйд снова сбегал за сигаретами, чтобы через полчаса вернуться обратно.

Билл делал вид, что у каждого из них в вещах не валялось по начатой пачке.

Слэйд отступил на полшага в сторону, когда Билл подошел к окну с зажатой в зубах сигаретой, прежде, чем тот успел сказать «подвинься».

Напрягся, когда Билл прислонился к нему плечом. Отстраняться — и не подумал, молча прикуривая Биллу.

«Да что с тобой не так, мы провели в койке полтора чертовых часа, а сейчас ты реагируешь как загнанный зверь просто на то, что я рядом».

—Тебе неприятно?

— Мне непривычно.

***

В следующий раз — два с половиной месяца спустя, — Слэйд не ушел никуда. Натянул джинсы и, развалившись в кресле, допивал остатки виски из горла.

— Во сколько самолет, майор?

— Без пятнадцать час. Заведи будильник на десять.

— Думаешь, проспим?

— Не хочу проверять. Если решишь, наконец, ознакомиться с местностью, карта у меня в сумке, — Билл положил предплечье на глаза, закрываясь от света.

Спать хотелось ужасно. Еще больше — рядом со Слэйдом, который давно привык спать рядом с Биллом на заданиях, на гражданке избегал этого всеми способами из раза в раз: уходил, бодрствовал до утра и досыпал в транспорте, дремал в кресле, придумывал прочие идиотские способы.

— И вот что. Ложись рядом со мной, болван. Диван не рухнет, уверяю тебя.

«Небо тебе на голову не рухнет тоже».

— Хммм.

Слэйд расстегнул молнию на сумке с характерным звуком, прошуршал сложенной картой. Уселся с ней на краю дивана, подогнув под себя ногу.

Билл отключился раньше, чем он выключил свет.

***  
— А я думал, превозмогать холод и сырость — ваш национальный вид спорта.

Охотничий дом, в котором они пережидали снежную бурю, прогревался медленно, и отходить от недавно растопленного камина в планы Билла пока не входило.

— Завали.

Слэйд бросил на пол рядом с ним видавший виды плед, стащенный с продавленного дивана, подтащил ближе разложенную на полу шкуру.

— Я собираюсь спать здесь, так что или двигайся или ложись.

Выбор был довольно предсказуем — тем более, он тоже замерз до черта, — а кожа у Слэйда оказалась нездорово горячей.

Билл положил ладонь ему на лоб.

— У тебя жар.

— Я в порядке. Дай поспать, и все будет нормально.

Парацетамол — чудо, что они так и не продолбали аптечку, — Слэйд выпил на удивление без споров. Может, слишком устал, чтобы спорить.

Знобить в третьем часу ночи Слэйда начало тоже более чем предсказуемо. Заставить его выпить еще одну таблетку, а потом — обнять его со спины, прижимая к себе, подтянуть выше чертов плед — максимум, что Билл мог сейчас сделать.

— Лежи смирно, пока не отпустит.

«Пока не заснешь».

Слэйд, стоило перекинуть через него руку, прижался спиной к Биллу сам.

— Мне приснился чертов кошмар. Не отпускай меня.

Билл ставить готов, больше всего Слэйд рад сейчас отсутствию зрительного контакта. Он и сам: у него, должно быть, чертовски удивленное и абсолютно идиотское выражение лица в ту секунду, когда Слэйд переплел его пальцы со своими.

— Не отпущу.

— Утром я буду делать вид, что этого не было. И ты тоже.

— Договорились.

***

— Эй, майор. Ходишь по Лондону без зонта, серьезно?

Слэйд улыбнулся, когда Билл выбрался из припаркованного автомобиля.

В сентябре всегда лило как из ведра, а он действительно слишком устал, чтобы заботиться о таких мелочах.

Слэйд держал зонт над ним по дороге до подъезда, болтал про Афганистан будто про парк аттракционов, и ощущение, что не было никакого полугода между Кураком и сегодняшним днем.

Они целовались долго, жадно, горячо, только переступив порог, и Билл вжимал его в дверь сам, пока Слэйд стягивал с него мокрую одежду.

То, что у них хватило самообладания дойти до кровати — не иначе как чертово чудо.

То, что до утра они не спали — не удивительно ни капли.

***

— Сиди смирно.

Перепачканные в пене для бритья пальцы соскользнули с подбородка к носу, когда Слэйд кивнул. Он только фыркнул, как-то по-кошачьи сощурился, стирая пену с кончика носа.

— Что было непонятно в слове «смирно», мм? — поинтересовался Билл, и предупредил сразу. — Можешь не отвечать. Только не мешай мне тебя брить, будь так добр.

Ему, пожалуй, нравилось, каким взглядом Слэйд следил за его руками.

— Подними голову.

Лезвие опасной бритвы скользнуло от кадыка и выше, по нижней челюсти, снимая пену вместе со щетиной. То, как легко Слэйд подставлял ему горло, было лучшей демонстрацией доверия. Сам Билл предпочитал станок и бриться наскоро, но. Было бы глупо упускать возможность растянуть удовольствие. И использовать чертову бритву, подаренную еще пару лет назад.

Слэйд под его руками действительно не шевелился, прикрыв глаза. Выглядел он абсолютно спокойным — должно быть, прислуживался к ощущениям, когда скользившее по коже лезвие контролировали не его собственные руки.

Стоило стереть остатки пены салфеткой — отмер, потягиваясь.

— Я тебе что, разрешал? — усмехнулся Билл, выдавливая на ладонь лосьон.

— Простите, сэр.

Хоть капли сожаления в его голосе Билл и не ждал.

Билл несильно сжал подбородок Слэйда чистой рукой, поднимая, и начал растирать лосьон по коже. Шея-нижняя челюсть-щеки.

— Мне понравилось, — констатировал Слэйд, снова потягиваясь, когда Билл убрал руки. — Повторишь как-нибудь?

— Только если ты начнешь меня слушаться.

***

Начало апреля Билл встретил в больнице в Германии.

На третий день от скуки уже тошнило, сон не шел.

— Ты меня в гроб вгонишь такими сюрпризами, — хрипло пожаловался он, когда Слэйд спрыгнул с подоконника и закрыл за собой окно.

Руку с лежащего под подушкой пистолета убрал, только когда Слэйд стянул с себя эту гоблинскую рыжую маску.

— Параноик, — Слэйд ухмыльнулся, опираясь на кованую спинку кровати. — Ты как, Билли?

— Жить буду.

Билл уперся в матрас, медленно садясь. Каждый раз было чертовой проблемой. Процесс упростил Слэйд, сев на край постели и поддержав Билла, помогая подняться. Жестко, но на удивление бережно. Билл прижался спиной к спинке постели — больше к руке Слэйда, все еще его придерживавшего.

— Спасибо.

— Лучше скажи, что соскучился.

Билл фыркнул, накрыл лежащую на животе ладонь своей, чувствуя под пальцами грубую кожу потертых перчаток.

— Болван.

***

В пять вечера Слэйд еще спал.

Не самолет бы — Билл не тормошил бы его хоть до следующего утра.

Светлые ресницы едва различимо дрогнули, когда Билл легко коснулся щеки, провел подушечками пальцев по колкой дневной щетине. Дыхание стало медленнее, когда Билл погладил его по лицу, коснулся губами сомкнутых век, осторожно вплел пальцы в жесткие светлые волосы, ероша.

Подавать вид, что прекрасно понимает, что Слэйд проснулся, он не спешил.

— Эй, — позвал Билл пару минут спустя, продолжая гладить Слэйда по волосам, только наклонился ниже к нему. — Подъем, приятель.

Слэйд в ответ буркнул что-то невразумительное. Потом все же соизволил ответить словами.

— Еще пять минут.

— Я серьезно должен поднимать тебя как школьника?

— Нет. Полежи рядом. Папочка.

Он даже глаза не открыл.

— Очень смешно, Слэйд.

— Серьезно. Полежи рядом.

— Самолет через три часа. Пять минут.

Стоило растянуться на свободной половине кровати, и Слэйд притянул его к себе под одеяло, сгреб в медвежьи объятия.

— Шесть, может, — уткнулся носом куда-то в шею. Теплый, сонный, непривычно расслабленный.

— У тебя нет совести, — констатировал Билл, обнимая его за плечи.

— Мм. Новости в одиннадцать.

— Пять минут.

— Пять с половиной.

— Договорились.


End file.
